Gloriously Scarred For Life
by DenmotherfuckingNor
Summary: Is that mystery? Why, yes. It is. MYSTERY Yeah I don't feel like writing a summary. You might have noticed that though. That's the mystery of it. There is no Summary. blah blah warning for extreme awesome and sex but ya know, same thing.


Gloriously Scarred For Life.

Ciel crept down the stairs of his manor shivering in only his night shirt. He rounded a corner and walked down a long hallway. Coming to the end of the hall he grabbed the only door handle around and turned it.

Thinking to himself, "Another night plagued by damn nightmares," walking into the room he stood near the sleeping demon.

"Sebastian. Scoot over," at the sound of his voice, the demon immediately did as he was told and soon felt the young boy slide into the cheap bed beside him. With his back turned toward him, Ciel fell asleep. Sebastian put his arm around the boy and held him close enough to bury his face in his hair. Telling himself that he was guarding Ciel by laying like this he, to, fell asleep.

Waking up to a thin shaft of sunlight coming through a solitary window in the mostly dark room, Ciel dragged himself out of the tiny bed and walked towards the smell of breakfast. Coming to the dining room Ciel plopped into a chair before yelling to Sebastian.

"Sebastian! I'm hungry!" as an immediate response the demon ~sashayed~ into the dining room with plates full of food in each hand holding them out for the young master to choose. Choosing the plate on the right (the plate with the most sweets on it, of course) Ciel looked at his butler who was looking back him in the weirdest way.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Ciel slightly cocked his head to the side in obvious curiosity.

"Of course. Why would I not be, Ciel?" Ciel blushed before he could stop himself. Slowly, he realized what Sebastian had said and he didn't argue it. Sebastian leaned down lifting Ciel's face towards him and licked the corner of his mouth. Smacking his hand away and blushing, Ciel stumbled to find his words. Not knowing what to say or how to say it, whatever 'it' was. Not wanting to remain in such an awkward position, Ciel ran to his room and closed the door, leaning against it. A moment later a knock was heard from the door.

"Master, you should get dressed and take a bath. Would you like me to help you?"

Hearing the smirk in his voice Ciel opened the door slightly poking his head out, "I can do it myself, thanks."

Closing the door tightly, Ciel stripped himself of his nightshirt and started a bath, tracing the scar on his side. Stepping into the bath, he jumped back. Putting on a robe that was hanging by the door, Ciel walked back into his room and opened the door. As expected, Sebastian was still there. Smirking at the younger boy, Sebastian walked into the washroom, and drained the water.

"Too hot, huh?" Sebastian looked at him before filling it again and noticed the blush on his face.

"Come on, get in, Ciel." Ciel half glared at him, amazed at his nerve.

"You know you aren't to call me that." Ciel defiantly shoved his face forward, nose to nose with his butler.

"Of course." Deciding not to tease him more Sebastian just sat there, face as close as it could be to Ciel's. Well, almost as close as it could. Before he could register the slim arms around his shoulders, he felt soft lips on his. Eyes widening before closing again, Sebastian kissed back. Feeling Ciel's absence he opened his eyes to see Ciel hiding in his robe, face red as a tomato. Walking over and picking Ciel up princess-style, Sebastian Opened the door to the bathroom and laid him on the bed before locking the door. Crawling onto the bed and over Ciel, he unburied the younger boy, tossing the robe across the room and admiring his soft body before kissing a shivering Ciel.

"You're cold. Would you like me to warm you up, Ciel~?" Small hands found the buttons to his tailcoat, hesitantly unbuttoning the coat. Sebastian kissed him, pushing his hands away and unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off of his shoulders along with his tailcoat. Sliding his arms around Sebastian's neck, Ciel pulls him down to kiss him. The kiss begins to get more passionate and heated. Flipping them around Sebastian pulled Ciel onto his lap, noticing how to boy ground down onto him. When Sebastian rotated his hip upward, Ciel almost bit through his lip. Sebastian flipped them around again, kissing from the boy's jaw line down to his navel. Pulling away, Sebastian chuckled under his breath at the sight of Ciel being so desperate. The boy grew impatient, wiggling around and practically begging for more attention.

"What do you want, Ciel? I can't give you what you want until you tell me." Sebastian circled his finger around the boy's inner thigh. Ciel mumbled something incoherent into a pillow he'd buried his face in. Sebastian took the pillow, placing it back at the headboard before smirking at him.

"Ciel….I could leave you here if you want me to..." Ciel's eyes looked like saucers when Sebastian pulled away. As he stood up and began to walk to the door. When his hand touched the door handle, Sebastian heard what he had wanted to hear for a long time. Turning around as if he hadn't heard Ciel said it again.

"Fu…f-fuck me…" Sebastian was back on top of him in an instant. He kissed from Ciel's navel to the tip of his member. Impatiently, Sebastian stuck three fingers at Ciel's mouth.

Sebastian commanded, "Suck." As Ciel took his fingers into his mouth, Sebastian took Ciel's dick into his mouth completely. Moaning loudly around the fingers in his mouth, Ciel ran his tongue along and in between his fingers. He whined when Sebastian took his mouth and fingers away. After kissing him quickly Sebastian whispered into his ear, "Relax okay?" before slowly pushing one finger into the younger boy's entrance. Wiggling around uncomfortably, Ciel let a mewl fall from his lips. After thrusting his finger in a couple times, Sebastian added another. Ciel Grabbed Sebastian shoulders, digging his fingers into the older man's skin. Sebastian kissed him passionately hoping to distract Ciel from any pain when he added yet another finger. Sebastian kissed him harder and twisted his fingers, thrusting them slowly, going faster as Ciel's pained whimpers turned into needy moans.

Pulling away and looking at the older man Ciel let out an airy, "more...please..." Happy to oblige, Sebastian removed his fingers and slowly replaced them with something much larger. He kissed the tears rolling down the boy's cheeks. When he was fully sheathed he looked at the younger boy and waited for him to adjust himself. When he got a head nod, Sebastian pulled out almost completely and slowly pushed back in. After Sebastian repeated this multiple times, Ciel began pushing himself onto the older man's member. As Sebastian sped up his thrusts, Ciel moaned loudly. Hitting the younger boy's prostate, Sebastian smirked and abused that spot repeatedly.

Mey-Rin jumped out of bed after hearing a strange noise from the upper level of the manor. Putting on her glasses, she got out of bed and mumbled, "The one day Sebastian tells us to sleep in and I get woken up this early..." Mey-Rin was not a morning person. At all. Walking through the manor and up the main stairs, Mey-Rin, still in her pajamas, was hearing more noises coming from the young master's room. She knew she wasn't supposed to go into Ciel's room, so she crawled across the floor and opened the door just a little. Looking into the room, Mey-Rin's glasses fogged up and she stumbled back down the stairs and into the servant's washroom, holding her nose. That was the day that Mey-Rin was gloriously scarred for life.


End file.
